Medic
Entrance Meet the Medic The Medic walks out of automatic double doors as doves fly away. Special Attacks Neutral B - MediLaser The Medic uses his MediGun to shoot a laser. The laser not only harms opponents, but also heals teammates during team matches. This can only be used once every 10 seconds in order to avoid blatant cheating. Also, the damage/health given increases depending on how long you haven't used it like the Wario Waft, up to 20% in terms of damage and 80% in terms of healing. Side B - Patient Rush The Medic runs with a hospital bed that has Bill from Left 4 Dead in it. The rush automatically ends upon contact will an opponent and will send Bill flying. The damage caused by Bill depends on the distance he travels. Press B anytime to cancel the charge and release Bill early, although this will decrease the damage ratio. Up B - Doving Companion Archimedes appears and flies the Medic upwards. Press B to release him. You can use him again after he leaves the screen. Archimedes will also harm any opponent that touches him. Down B - Bloodbath The Medic splashes a pool of blood over his head and onto the floor. Like many other slip traps, this can make opponents slip over it. Be careful, it makes the Medic slip too. It will vanish after 20 seconds or if you place a "second" puddle, removing the first one. Final Smash - Practice Medicine The Medic holds his MediGun up to his face and says "Octoberfest!" After that, he transfers a share of whatever damage he's taken to the other opponents (or just the one if it's 1vs1). Therefore, the final smash is more effective the more damage you have when you use it. The more damage transferred, the longer the opponent is stunned. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Whaaaaa!" KOSFX2: "Aaugh!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Whoa!" Taunts Up: holds up a gorilla heart "Oh, zat looks good." Sd: plays his Vita-Saw like a violin with the actual sound of a violin Dn: "Ze sound of progress, my friend." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Another successful procedure!" *glove snaps* 2. plays his Vita-Saw like a violin with the actual sound of a violin 3. stands carrying his MediGun Failure/Clap: Stands with his head down Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description What he lacks in compassion for the sick, respect for human dignity, and any sort of verifiable formal training in medicine, the Medic more than makes up for with a bottomless supply of giant needles and a trembling enthusiasm for plunging them into exposed flesh. Raised in Stuttgart, Germany during an era when the Hippocratic oath had been downgraded to an optional Hippocratic suggestion, the Medic considers healing a generally unintended side effect of satisfying his own morbid curiosity. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *The Medic was first seen as a part of the Heavy's final smash. Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Glasses Category:Doctors Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:German Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Badass Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Demon CD's Favorites Category:Super Smash Lawl Outlaws Category:Shadow North`s favourite Category:Medic Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Nerd Category:No More Anarchy Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Smash bros lawl power of god